LIFT ACCIDENT
by Mikaella N
Summary: Ini terjadi, ketika Uchiha Sasuke baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia nya gak apa-apa sih, cuman sikapnya aja yang berubah 180 derajat. Sampai suatu ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya ,menggebrak meja lalu menuju lift dan.../""Itu siapa …" /"AKUU JUGA CINTAA SAMA KAMUU!"/Krik...krik../Mind to RnR?


Shira Ayugi present!

Lift Accident

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Bahasa santai & tidak baku, Out of character, Humor garing, Ficlet pelepas lelah:)

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

Ini bukan soal dirimu atau diriku,

Ini soal Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang bobok cantik di kursi keberasannya- eh kebesarannya. Yakali, Sasuke yang dianggep Dewa Yunani tidur siang bolong, siang bolong tjuy. Aneh gak sih? Seumur-umur dia sama sekali ga pernah tidur siang.

Jadi, semenjak dia keluar dari rumah sakit elite Konoha. Otaknya jadi geser. Pertama, Sasuke itu ga pernah tebar senyum di kantornya, tapi sekarang Sasuke seneng banget membalas sapaan semua orang tebar senyum sama kedip mata, termasuk sama OB –OB genit di kantornya (perlu di ketahui OB ini cowok gaess).

Terus biasanya Uchiha Sasuke bangun tidur _langsung ke kamar mandi sikat gigi, mandi lalu merapikan tempat tidur_ sekarang berubah menjadi _bangun, ke dapur terus makan dulu, baru mandi, merapikan tempat tidur , sikat gigi_. Gila gak sih?

Tidur juga, Sasuke ga pernah kali tidur siang-siang. Jam tidur nya itu pukul 11 malam- 6 pagi. Kebayang gak sih? Seberapa berubahnya Uchiha Sasuke setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ?

Satu lagi, Sasuke suka banget bangun tidur tiba-tiba dan yah.. banyak keringetnya gitu. Mimpi buruk kali ya?

' _BRAAAK'_

Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya bangun dengan menggebrak meja, untung cuman gebrak meja kemarin-kemarin dia lempar vas bunga tau. Aneh 'kan? Orang merem gitu bisa ngelempar barang, abis ngelempar barang baru bangun. Astaga…

Sasuke ngelus dada, dia bersadar lagi ke kursinya.

Ohh.. usut punya usut. Mimpi Sasuke itu abstrak guys, abstrak. Ceritanya gini, Sasuke lagi diem di parkiran kampus terus sesosok gadis nyamperin dia, terus anehnya Sasuke bukain pintu mobilnya. Terus-terus pas lampu merah, Sasuke ngomong entah apa terus nyipok cewek itu.

Sasuke lihat mukak cewek itu kok, cuman pas bangun itu yang keinget cuman mata hijau tosca yang menyejukkan, gaada inget tentang mukak ataupun ukuran baju.

Suaranya juga terekam jelas di benak Sasuke. Cuman satu pertanyaannya,

"Itu siapa …"

Nah Sasuke mulai alay, gini nih gini. Setiap bangun tidur pasti itu aja kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir seksinya mulai dari, _siapa ?, dia siapa?, itu siapa?, siapa itu?, siapa sih?, nama nya siapa?, cewek itu siapa?,_ sampe sampe _kimi no na wa?_

Pusing yang denger.

Akhirnya, Sasuke beranjak dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Setibanya di depan lift, Sasuke masuk lalu menekan tombol lift, dia bakal ke lantai satu. Ia menarik napas sejenak.

"E-eh! Tunggu!"

Sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda, beriris tosca dengan blouse biru muda dan cardigan pink muda serta flat shoes cream nya masuk ke dalam lift, tepatnya menerobos.

Sasuke membeku, astaga-astagaa… cewek ini adalah cewek yang ada di mimpinya seminggu ini!

Keringat meluncur dari pelipis gadis itu, rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dirapikannya. Lalu gadis itu menatap ke depan.

Kepala Sasuke berdenyut, membesar dan mengecil – gak gitu kok –memori nya jauh terlempar ketika,

" _Sasuke-kun! Happy birthday!"_

" _A-aw.. terima kasih Sakura"_

" _Sasuke-kun, lihatlah aku lulus ujian akhir!"_

" _Aku juga, selamat ya"_

" _S-sasuke-kun.. aku mencintaimu!"_

" _Sasuke-kun.. hiks.. c-cepatlah bangun.. a-aku mohon."_

Matanya terpejam, Sasuke merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya, belum lagi rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti dadanya. W-what? Ada apa ini?

Sasuke akhirnya inget cewek ini. Dia.. dia..gatau juga sih siapa. Cuman dia tahu cewek ini pasti kenal banget sama dia. Terus tatapan iris tosca yang penuh dengan cinta di dalam ingatannya kini menyayat hati, belum lagi kecupan-kecupan pipi yang rasa hangat nya masih bisa terasa walau cuma dipikirannya, suara tawanya, kikikan halusnya, belaian nya. Belum lagi..

" _Sasuke-kun! Aku mencintaimu!"_

…ungkapan cintanya.

Sontak mata Sasuke terbuka lalu…

"AKUU JUGA CINTAA SAMA KAMUU!"

"…"

Krik..krik…krik…

Cengo sejenak

Haruno Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap aneh ketika pemuda di hadapannya tiba tiba teriak terus menatapnya penuh keseriusan _, and_.. serius aja sih… dia agak _doki-doki_. _But_ , tentu saja ia tetap mematung.

Tangan cantiknya mulai meraba-raba tombol lift, dan akhirnya pintu lift nya terbuka.

Sakura buru-buru keluar, tapi di mata Sasuke yang masih dengan ekspresi bodohnya, gerakannya _slow motion_ gitu. Sampai akhirnya…. Kalung berliontinkan kipas lambang klan Uchiha yang seolah terbang itu tertangkap oleh mata kelam Sasuke.

' _TING'_

Pintunya tertutup lagi, dan membawa Sasuke kembali ke lantai atas.

"Siapa sih?"

.

FIN

.

A/N:

Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

Fix, itu fanfic terinspirasi dari iklan operator yang gaje yang bikin ngakak *kalianpastitau* , S

Ehh, Shira juga punya wattpad lhoo karena baru masih jelek T^T /gananyacuy. Yang berkenan di follow yah.. **ShiraAyugi** [note: gapake spasi]

Cek omake yaa

.

.

Omake

.

.

Disinilah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura duduk, di sebuah café yang deket sama kantor Uchiha Corp. Jadi ceritanya, Sasuke ngejar Sakura sampe parkiran dan ngajakin makan siang guna menginterogasi Sakura. Hmm…

Sasuke berdeham, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kau?"

Senyum getir yang berusaha ditutupi Sakura terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura"

"Aku – "

"Sasuke, tolong jangan basa-basi. Aku tahu kau saat ini kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu karena kecelakaan jalan tol(ol) itu, jadi please.. tanyak aja langsung gak usah banyak bacot" ujar Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya datar.

"Yah.. kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?"

Sakura mengeluarkan senyum sinis, "Pernahlah, kita SMA satu angkatan, di kampus juga satu angkatan"

"Hm.. kok aku gak inget kamu yah? Padahal kita kenal lama" gumam Sasuke. Inget sih mb, cuman burem.

Sakura mencengkram tisu yang ada di meja dengan kuat, malang nian nasibmu tisu.

"Kita ada hubungan apa?"

"Kita cuma temen kok. Gak lebih" _itu sekarang,_ tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalau boleh tahu.. kenapa kau memakai kalung berlambang Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, perasaannya Sasuke jadi kaga enak. Lancarkan, Tuhan.

"Loh, kamu gak inget?"

"Gak sih.. emang kenapa kamu pakek itu?"

Sakura menarik napas lalu tersenyum manis,

"Aku 'kan tunangan Uchiha Itachi, kakakmu sendiri."

"…"

E-er.. Sasuke kamu oke 'kan?

.

End

(dengan _absurd_ nya)

.

Review ? XD


End file.
